<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think I Love You by OwBobMyHead (XxBlurryDiamondxX)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901871">I Think I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlurryDiamondxX/pseuds/OwBobMyHead'>OwBobMyHead (XxBlurryDiamondxX)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Fic, Highschool AU, M/M, Pete turns into a rat, and no plot, i can’t believe I wrote something so bad but I was also 11, i guess, its really weird there’s no logic whatsoever, more tags once I actually look at the fic and stuff lol, this is not serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlurryDiamondxX/pseuds/OwBobMyHead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is new at school. Frank slowly falls in love with him. Will they became more than friends?</p><p>(This is not intended to be a serious fic. I took a very bad fan fiction from when I was 11 and changed the names and minor details to fit a fandom I am in now. This was just for fun because I was bored and rediscovered it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Otto Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface/Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just want to explain everything before this starts. I wrote this fanfiction when I was 11 and into the Steven Universe fandom. I recently found the draft saved in my old google account and thought I would repost it just for fun. I have changed the names and minor details to make it fit the MCR fandom. It is in no way meant to be serious, it is absolutely horrible and cringy. Nothing is realistic and there is not a real plot line that’s followed. I was just bored and thought this would be a bit fun. Please click away if you’re uninterested. If you want to cringe and you have nothing better to do with your time, then by all means, please continue.</p><p>TL;DR: This is not a serious fic. It was written several years ago and is incredibly cringy. Proceed at your own risk.</p><p>(If you would like to read something better, I do have an account, it’s XxBlurryDiamondxX, I only have one fic up at the moment, and it’s a Danger Days fic, but I expect to post more soon!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m going to leave in the authors notes that are mid-text but I cut out the rest because they were just me asking for feedback. Anyways this is going to be exactly as it was written many years ago with only names changed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Gerard’s POV</span>
</p><p>I walked into the classroom, and the teacher announced, “We have a new student, his name is Gerard Way.”</p><p>I looked around. There were only a few open seats. After I looked around a bit at the choices, I decided to sit next to a short boy with eyeliner on. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Gerard.” I waited for a response. He looked at me, but said nothing. <i> Of course. Why would he want to be friends with me? <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <span class="u">Frank’s POV</span>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I looked at the person sitting next to me. His name was Gerard. I guess his name is kind of nice.... I could tell he wanted me to introduce myself. But I didn’t.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The whole time I kind of felt sorry for not saying anything to him. But I wasn’t really a very social person, so I guess I didn’t care too much. It was just... something about him. It made me feel like I should have said something. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Once first period was over, I looked at Gerard and slightly smiled. “Hi, my name is Frank. Frank Iero.” Without waiting to see if he would respond, I quickly walked away.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What an amazing coincidence that I made the mc an artist the first time I wrote this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Gerard’s POV</span>
</p><p>As I walked home, I couldn’t stop thinking of Frank. In the hallway, I had seen him again and gave him my number in case he wanted to be my friend. I kept thinking of Frank. I didn’t know why, but I couldn’t get him out of my head.</p><p>————Timeskip to the next day————</p><p>When I got to school I looked for Frank. <i>He must not be here yet,<i> I thought, because I didn’t see him. I went over to my desk. Since I had nothing to do, I got a piece of paper and started to draw.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <span class="u">Frank’s POV</span>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I ran into the classroom, thinking I would be late. But no, I ran around everywhere only to find that I’m 10 minutes early! I glanced over at Gerard. It looked like he was drawing. I sat down at my desk. Taking out a book, I pretended to read. I looked over at Gerard’s drawing every now and then. It was beautiful, and I knew I should tell him that.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I put my book away. Gerard must have noticed me, because he waved slightly. I took this time to compliment his drawing. “Nice drawing, Gee.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When I looked at him again, he seemed annoyed. “It’s Gerard, not..... whatever that was.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, sorry.” I really didn’t get how that annoyed him. I thought it was cute. I saw Gerard write something on the drawing then put it away. Right at that time, class started.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>————Timeskip to end of first period————</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <span class="u">Gerard’s POV</span>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Frank had liked my drawing, so I decided to give it to him. As we walked out of the classroom, I gave it to him. He smiled. “Thanks Gerard! Your drawing is so beautiful!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I blushed. <i>Why am I blushing?<i> “Um..... Bye!!!!” I technically ran past him to my next class.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m already cringing so much and it only gets worse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors notes in text are from the original draft, remember that.</p><p>Anyways tell me how much you hate it. The next two chapters are pretty cringe but I’m excited for the worst one which is coming soon (we get the nice petekey side plot)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Gerard’s POV</span>
</p><p>I sat alone at lunch. I had nothing to eat. Then I saw Frank. He walked over to me. “Hi Gerard. I guess we have lunch together.” He glanced down at me, on account of he was still standing. “You don’t have anything to eat. Do you want some of my lunch?” Frank sat down next to me.</p><p>I was going to decline, but I was kind of hungry.... “Ok. Thanks.” Frank gave me half of his lunch. We talked a bit. The reason we hadn’t seen each other the day before at lunch was because some other student... I think her name was Lindsey..... was giving me a tour of the school.</p><p>After we ate, I heard Frank say “I wish I had more to eat..”</p><p>I looked down. It was my fault that he didn’t get to have his whole lunch. “Sorry...”</p><p>Frank walked over to me. “Gerard, I didn’t mean it like that... I’m sorry.” I looked up at Frank. He smiled. (A/N: and then he randomly asks a random question!) “Gerard, how old are you? I’m 15.”</p><p>“I’m 15 too.” Frank was about to say something else, but he stopped as lunch ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here comes the first chapter that really makes me cringe. I don’t even know what’s supposed to be happening here. But Pete’s here now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Frank’s POV</span>
</p><p>I only saw Gerard at lunch today. It could have been nice, like it always was, if I hadn’t hit Gerard’s water bottle.</p><p>Gerard had his water bottle in his mouth. I had my hand on the table, which was below it. I was telling Gerard something and I moved my hand up. I didn’t even remember about the water bottle until I felt it hit my hand.</p><p>Gerard put his water bottle down. He put his hand near his mouth. I saw blood dripping from his mouth. I knew I must have hurt him. The last I saw of Gerard that day was him running out of the cafeteria at lunch.</p><p>————Timeskip to the next day————</p><p>I thought about Gerard all day yesterday. I don’t know why I cared about him so much. I didn’t know why I cared if he was hurt. But I did. And as I walked into school, I thought of him and wondered if he was ok. When I got to first period, he wasn’t there. <i>Interesting, he’s always here before me...<i> The teacher, Mr. Knight, started to take attendance.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Bob.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Here.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Geoff.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Here.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Frank.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Here.” I knew Gerard would be called soon, so I would find out if he was absent.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Lindsey.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Here.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Pete.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Pete was staring out the door at the next classroom. That’s where Mikey, Gerard’s brother, was. I was sure he was in love. “What? Oh, here.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mr. Knight sighed. “Pete, stop.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry, I was looking at Mikey.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He sighed again. “I don’t care.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jimmy.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Here.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ray.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Here.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I knew Gerard was next. But instead, Mr. Knight skipped right to the next student. When he finished attendance, I went over. “Do you know where Gerard is?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“His mom called and said he would be absent today.” I walked back to my seat. The whole day I was distracted. I knew Gerard was hurt. But I still didn’t know why I cared.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>————Timeskip to the next day————</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As I walked to school, I was hoping Gerard would be there today. <i>I need to apologize to him.<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <span class="u">Gerard’s POV</span>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Frank got to school, he kept apologizing and asking if I was ok. “I’m fine but.....” I stopped. “Before I tell you this, I want you to know that I still want to be your friend.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Ok, continue.” Frank seemed really nervous. I told him once more that I really was fine.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So my tooth broke the other day. But really, I’m fine.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Frank gasped. “Gerard, I’m so sorry!!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It’s fine, really. I’ll be ok.” Frank calmed down, but not much. We stared at each other in silence until class started, saving us.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so I had to change a few major plot points, whoever would’ve been Pete used to be in love with the teacher but I didn’t want Mikey to be the teacher and I needed petekey. So now it won’t seem like crack AS much but it’ll get worse don’t worry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I like to call this one “the world’s worst sickfic”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope someone besides me is enjoying the cringe. Also it looks like I have to change the entire plot of the petekey love story but that’s ok, I’ll find a way to make it work with what I have. There’s a few chapters centered around it and I have to change settings and stuff but it’ll be ok.</p><p>Also apparently this part is kinda like a sickfic and I actually really enjoy writing/reading sickfics now so this is gonna make me cringe the most.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Gerard’s POV</span>
</p><p>The weekend had been boring. I hadn’t had anything to do. I was happy to see Frank this morning at first period. Something about him made me always want to be with him....</p><p>————Timeskip to lunch cuz I have no idea what to put here————</p><p>Since morning, I hadn’t really been feeling well but now it was worse. I wasn’t eating any of my lunch. I guess this concerned Frank. “Gerard, are you alright?”</p><p>“Um.... y-yeah...” I felt a horrible pain in my stomach. I tried to ignore it. But it was making me feel too sick. I had to tell Frank. “Actually, I don’t really feel well...”</p><p>Frank looked over at me. He must have noticed how sick I was feeling. “You should go to the nurse. Come on.”</p><p>Frank put his lunch away and started walking me down the hallway. The horrible feeling in my stomach continued to increase. I stopped walking. Frank kept going, but noticed I wasn’t with him and came back. “Gerard, if you need to throw up, let me know.”</p><p>I couldn’t say anything, so I just nodded and kept walking. But as soon as I started walking I stopped again. I knew I was going to be sick. “Gee, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Frank, I’m gonna throw up...”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Frank’s POV</span>
</p><p>I quickly brought Gerard down the hallway. I wasn’t sure what to do or where to go. As we rounded the corner, I noticed a bathroom. I pulled Gerard in and dragged him into the nearest stall. He leaned over and threw up.</p><p>
  <span class="u">back to Gerard’s POV</span>
</p><p>It felt horrible. I hadn’t thrown up in a long time. My throat burned. I don’t know how much time passed, but it felt like quite a while. Afterwards, I uprighted my position and wiped off my mouth. Frank seemed alarmed. “.....Gerard? Is everything ok?”</p><p>I hardly heard him. I felt lightheaded, and kind of like I might throw up again. “Frank, I..... I need to go home.”</p><p>Frank looked at me sympathetically and put his arms around me. He helped me get to the nurse’s office. He told the nurse what happened. I started to feel worse, so I went to sit down. Before I could get close to anywhere to sit, my legs gave out. As I went to stand up, I passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 (there’s a real title coming soon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cannot keep up with the changing POVs. This chapter only has one though so that’s nice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Gerard’s POV</span>
</p><p>“GERARD!!” I shot up, hearing Frank calling my name.</p><p>“Frank...” I looked around. I was at my house, in my bed. <i>Frank must have brought me home.<i> “Why are you here?”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I wanted to make sure you were ok.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I groaned as I felt acid rise into my throat. “Frank, I’m gonna throw up.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Frank took a step back and pointed to a trash can near my bed. After I threw up, Frank stepped forward again. “Better?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I was going to say that I was better, but I still felt kind of sick. “Kind of.. I just need medicine or something to eat.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well I’m not sure what kind of medicine would help, so you should get something to eat.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>We went downstairs. I looked for something that would be easy enough to eat. After I ate, I threw up. I finally felt a bit better. We went back upstairs.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Gee, you should rest.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why would I want to do that? I’ve been passed out for a few hours at least, doesn’t that count as rest??!!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Frank <i>laughed.<i> He never laughs!! And, like some chain reaction, his laugh made me smile. Which made him stop. Which made us awkwardly stare at each other. “Gee, did I ever tell you how cute you are when you smile?”</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>At first I blushed. Then I felt like crying. For NO REASON AT ALL. I turned away from Frank. “Gerard, what’s wrong?” I felt a warm drop of water hit my hand. Of course, I was crying in front of Frank. The one thing I didn’t want to do. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Sorry Frank, I......” my voice faded off as the tears increased. I tried not to let any fall, but one did. Then another. And another.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Gerard, it’s fine. I’ll leave for a minute.” Frank left my room. I started crying. <i>And this is what you get when you mix Gerard being with Frank and Gerard being emotional.<i> A few minutes must have passed, because I heard the door open. Frank was standing at the doorway. “Are you alright?”</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I’m fine....”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Alright. Well, it’s getting late. I should go back to my house. If you aren’t at school tomorrow, I’ll come visit you. Bye!!”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>As Frank left, I didn’t even respond.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie this is kind of inspiring me to write a high school au. If I do I’ll post it on my main and link it here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pete Wants Revenge 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh frick here comes the really weird side plot. I have to change a lot of the general plot to get some petekey in but it’s all pretty much the same. Anyways Pete like turns into a rat and gets jealous.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m scared. Also I’m editing plot as I edit names and I do it all at once then immediately post it (don’t even check italics or underlines) so I don’t even have time to process this mess.</p><p>Also thank you to my best friend, Ash, for giving me the suggestion of including Otto Wood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Pete’s POV</span>
</p><p>I knocked on the door. Sweat rolled down my face. The love of my life was behind the door!!</p><p>“Come in!!” Said an unfamiliar voice. Someone else must have been over. <i>Maybe I should come back later...<i> The door opened. A very ugly boy (he looked like a farmer) opened the door. He reported, “You’re Mikey’s friend. Come in.” Then, he added, “By the way, when you enter that’s the living room. Take a left, then you’re in the kitchen. Mikey is in there.” As if I didn’t know that. I’ve been here a few times before. But why have I never seen him?</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I entered the kitchen. Mikey was sitting at the table. “Hi!!” He said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So... do you have our math worksheets?” I asked. We were going to do schoolwork together.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mikey smiled. He whispered, “I was thinking we could just discuss something...”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I blushed. Mikey looked at me, then for some reason, he murmured, “Pete, stop.” Just like Mr. Knight, or “Awsten” as he was called.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry Mikey.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Then, the ugly farmer ran in. He was holding 7 pies. They looked disgusting. “GET YOUR FRESH PIE!!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mikey laughed. He grabbed a pie. “Otto, stop.” He sarcastically murmured. The ugly farmer, Otto, left the kitchen.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I looked down. “Mikey, who was that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s my boyfriend.” Then his voice dropped to a whisper. “No one except Gerard knows, so don’t tell anyone.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I felt tears in my eyes. “Mikey, I have to leave. Patrick wants me to... bake some cookies!” I ran out of the house. <i>Otto, you better sleep with one eye open. I’m coming for you.<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so Pete didn’t turn in to a rat yet. Also Pete and Patrick live together. Please do not question what is happening with Otto. I stuck to the original plot and I had to follow it- which means Otto sells pies or whatever now. Anyways this chapter was co-written by one of my friends in 5th grade, fun. I remember writing this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pete Wants Revenge 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Pete’s POV</span>
</p><p>I opened the door to my house. I ran up the stairs to my room. I immediately began sobbing. <i>Mikey... you abandoned me.... I mean, I would be surprised if we fell in love but still... you abandoned me!<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick came into my room. “Are you ok, Peter?” he asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t call me that!” I snapped.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ok, sorry, PETE. Anyways, what’s wrong? You still haven’t answered my question.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“MIKEY ABANDONED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!” (A/N: there should be about 10000 times more exclamation marks)</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Patrick sighed. He put his hand on my shoulder. “I’ll tell you a story about how my parents met. It might give you some ideas about Mikey.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>~Timeskip~</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I felt my eyes closing. Patrick’s story was long and boring. Soon, I fell asleep.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>$$$Pete’s dream$$$</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This was it. I wanted Mikey. I mean, HOW could he like someone else?! I knocked on Miley’s door. However, instead of seeing his beautiful face, I saw... UGH! HIS HORRID BOYFRIEND OTTO!</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hi, I’m here to see Mikey...” I murmured hopefully. <i>I mean, maybe I still have a chance to win him over...<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“He’s making dinner.” Otto responded.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Suddenly, I attacked Otto. I felt like a rat, because I technically was one. No one, besides Mikey, knew I was half rat. Not even Patrick knew. I could control my rat powers normally, but sometimes they got out of hand, like when I’m trying to get Mikey, or even when I sneeze. I looked down at my small body and sighed. I was a humanized rat. Probably the only one in the world.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When I looked at Otto, he was dead.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Mikey ran over. He gasped. “Otto!” He realized I was a horse. “You killed my boyfriend!!!!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>I turned back to normal. “Mikey... I...” Everything went black.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>$$$End of Pete’s dream$$$</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>I woke up with a small scream. Patrick looked down at me. “Are you ok?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>I caught my breath. “Yes..... it was just a dream....”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Try to control your dreams about Mikey.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Patrick... this is different. I know what I must do now. I KNOW how to get revenge on Otto.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhh I’m bored and want human interaction... comment your favorite pasta noodle shape and I will rate it on a scale from 1-10.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pete, Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is still my favorite chapter, it has been since the original draft was written. Basically the plot was something like “see how many ‘___ stop’s you can fit in” and the chapter just became a mess. And of course it was Pete. So we get a bit more petekey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Pete’s POV</span>
</p><p>Finally. I got to see Mikey again. He was sitting next to me in class while Mr. Knight called attendance. I heard the names, ignoring them all.</p><p>“PETE”</p><p>“What??”</p><p>Mr. Knight sighed. “Pete, stop. This is the fourth time I’ve called your name now.”</p><p>“Oh... um..... sorry...”</p><p>“Pete.”</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU-“</p><p>“Stop.” Mr. Knight finished his sentence.</p><p>
  <i>Why is everyone telling me to stop?<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Once attendance was over, we got our papers to work on. Unfortunately, I had to work with Frank, and sometimes he was ANNOYING. VERY ANNOYING. “Pete,” he whispered. “Do you think Gerard is ok? He was sick yesterday, and you talk to Mikey so I thought you would know.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’ll be FINE.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mr. Knight looked at me. “Pete, stop. You know you aren’t supposed to talk in class.” He said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frank smirk. <i>Well, good for him. He didn’t get yelled at.<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>I was almost done the worksheet. Better yet, I would have 15 extra minutes. Maybe I could talk to Mikey. I looked over at him. He was already done with the worksheet. He was always so good with schoolwork.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>I walked over to Mr. Knight. I gave him my worksheet. Suddenly, I felt like I would sneeze. And if I did, I would turn into a rat. <i>Pete, stop<i> I thought to myself. I ran out of the classroom. Once I sneezed, I turned into a rat. I tried to turn back to normal before anyone could see, but the one thing that I didn’t want to happen, did. MIKEY walked out.</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Mikey stared at me for a moment before going back to class. After he left, I turned back into a normal person. I walked into class and everyone started asking questions. “DON’T ASK ME QUESTIONS!” I screamed.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Mr. Knight glared are me. “Pete, STOP. YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL.” I almost asked why, but thought better of it. <i>Mr. Knight is never like this with other students, only me. I guess he just hates me.<i></i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Soon class ended. I walked towards my next class. Then I remembered something. We had to work with people in my next class, and Otto was next to me. <i>I better not have to work with him...<i></i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Pete, stop.” Mikey was next to me. I realized I had said my thoughts out loud.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Um... sorry.”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still considering writing that high school au, would mainly be frerard but I would have to add some petekey in. If anyone would be interested please comment/give suggestions for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Sleepover pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We suddenly return back to the main plot point, FRERARD.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was I unsure of who to include? Yes. Did I make the mistake of switching the names and putting Pete and Mikey in the same room? Almost, but not yet. Is Pete my favorite character? Without a doubt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Frank’s POV</span>
</p>
<p>I looked at the clock. It was only 4:30 PM. Today was my sleepover/birthday party. I had invited Pete (for some reason), Ray, Bob, and of course, Gerard, who has returned to school yesterday. When I saw him in the morning, I wasted at least 15 minutes telling him about everything I wanted for my birthday.</p>
<p>I sighed as I waited for everyone to come over.</p>
<p>:::Timeskip:::</p>
<p> I heard someone knocking at the door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6. <i>I wonder who might be here.</i> I ran to the door and opened it and saw Gerard.</p>
<p>Within 10 minutes, everyone was here. Of course, I chose to start everything off with... OPENING MY PRESENTS. I started with Gerard’s because who else’s would I start with? I began unwrapping it, thinking about how there was way too much tape.</p>
<p>I was finally able to unwrap it. I gasped upon seein what was on top of the small stack. It was one of my favorite CDs!!!! “Thank you Gerard!!!!! This is my favorite!!!!!” I looked at Gerard. He was blushing. Then I looked at the rest of the things he got me.</p>
<p>:::Timeskip:::</p>
<p>I finished opening all the presents.</p>
<p>“Frank, go watch the fire outside.” My mom said. We were all going to roast marshmallows later.</p>
<p>I forced my friends to come outside. It was already dark. We got closer to the fire for warmth. Then I looked at Gerard. He was whispering something to Pete. <i>I wonder what they’re talking about... probably Mikey.</i></p>
<p>:::Timeskip (there are many timeskips and more to come):::</p>
<p>The credits of the second movie we had watched that night rolled across the screen. I looked over at Gerard. He seemed to be getting tired. “Lets go upstairs.” I suggested. For some unknown reason, everyone actually listened to me.</p>
<p>We all walked into my room. Pete, Ray, and Bob  started setting up their sleeping bags. <i>Yay. Gerard must have forgotten his.</i> “........Frank?” Gerard asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I.... sleep in your bed?”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” Gerard and I got in my bed. I slept against the wall, and Gerard slept on the edge of the bed. For some reason, he was blushing. I decided not to question it. “Goodnight Gerard,” I whispered, then added, “Don’t fall off the bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We’re almost at the end there’s only like 5 chapters left or something. But I’m going to look through my old folders and see if I can find more fics!!</p>
<p>Also I’m considering making a YouTube video/series where I read this fic and provide commentary, but I hate my voice so I might not. But if I do I’ll link it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Sleepover pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been doing italics wrong the whole time and that’s why only some of them have shown up. Anyways I figured out how to fix it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Gerard’s POV</span>
</p><p>“Gerard, wake up....” Frank whispered. I ignored him. The thing I was laying next to, but slightly on, was really soft, and I didn’t want to leave it. I cuddled into it, and Frank laughed. “Gerard, move over, you’re right next to me.”</p><p>My eyes shot open. I was sort of laying on Frank, but I was mostly next to him. I accidentally almost fell out of the bed as I moved away. <i>At least I didn’t fall on anyone...</i></p><p>Everyone was still asleep, and.... it was still dark out. “Why did you wake me up? It’s still dark!” I whispered.</p><p>“You can go back to sleep. I was going to get up and get something to drink but you were sort of on me...”</p><p>I blushed. <i>So.... I accidentally cuddled with Frank......</i> “Umm... sorry...”</p><p>“It’s fine. I’ll be back in a minute.” Frank silently exited the room. I waited for him. The room felt empty without Frank. He came back a minute later, but it felt like eternity.</p><p>(((((Timeskip)))))</p><p>It was 11:30. We would be leaving at 12.</p><p>At 11:50, everyone was gone except me. I was the only one still at Frank’s house.</p><p>Frank and I were just having an awkward conversation. “Um... thanks for the gifts...” he said.</p><p>“No problem...” A sudden knock on the door saved us from our own conversation.</p><p>“Bye Gerard!!”</p><p>At first I didn’t answer, then, just loud enough for Frank to hear, I said “Bye Frank.”</p><p>Then, even quieter, probably so quiet it wasn’t even audible, I whispered, “I love you.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Frank’s POV</span>
</p><p>
  <i>He loves me? How did I never realize?</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Admitting Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh I’ve been working on a real fanfic lately and I’ve had a lot of school so I haven’t updated this but here it is, your favorite piece of trash.</p><p>(I do not know whether I am referring to myself or this fic)</p><p>(I’d be honored to be someone’s favorite piece of trash)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: This is the middle of the conversation about what Gerard said last chapter....</p><p>
  <span class="u">Gerard’s POV</span>
</p><p>I sighed. “Yes Frank, I love you.”</p><p>Frank stared into my eyes. “Gerard...”</p><p>“Frank, if you don’t love me, it’s ok, really.”</p><p>“No Gerard, I do... it’s just....” Frank sighed.</p><p>“Frank, if this is what you want, then WE CAN HAVE IT.” Frank was starting to annoy me.....</p><p>“Gerard, I’d love to, but... but...” Frank inhaled deeply. “I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really wanna do a dramatic readaloud of this chapter so hey maybe I’ll start that YouTube series soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Girlfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so I’m not gonna lie, I changed the premise of this chapter a bit because it kind of made fun of mental health stuff and I felt all ew while reading it but otherwise it’s the same</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Frank’s POV</span>
</p><p>Tears clouded Gerard’s eyes. “Frank...”</p><p>“Gerard, I’m sorry. I really do want you.”</p><p>“Then break up with your girlfriend....”</p><p>“I just... can’t. She’ll be so upset...”</p><p>“Well, who is it?”</p><p>“You’ll...” I looked down. “You’ll think worse of me if I tell you.”</p><p>“No, I won’t.”</p><p>“It’s... this girl I met a long time ago. She lives on the other side of the country now and we haven’t talked in 2 years. We don’t have each other’s phone numbers either.”</p><p>“Um...?”</p><p>“I know, it doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>“Frank, you don’t even know this person. You aren’t dating.”</p><p>I took a deep breath as I realized Gerard was right. <i>I’m not dating anyone. And now I must do this for my future with Gerard.</i> “Gerard... I... I think I love you....”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Leave Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete tries once again to get Mikey to be his. Mikey is disappointed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Pete’s POV</span>
</p><p>Voices ran through my head telling me not to do this. <i>I must. Mikey is rightfully mine.</i></p><p>————Timeskip————</p><p>“Otto... you took Mikey from me.... he could’ve been mine....” </p><p>“This is what makes Mikey happy, don’t you respect that?”</p><p>“I could make him so much happier! OTTO! YOU STOLE HIM!!”</p><p>I tried to turn into a rat, but instead I turned into...</p><p>AN ENTIRE RAT COLONY?!</p><p>I used my rats to throw Otto against a wall. I turned into a singular rat and made rat noises for 7 minutes. This was enough time for Mikey to come over.</p><p>“Pete, what did you do to my boyfriend?! LEAVE. AND DO NOT COME BACK.”</p><p>I ran out of Miley’s house, turning back to normal. <i>Mikey... this was all for you. I wish you could know that, but I don’t know how to tell you.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The side plot never gets resolved. This is the end apparently. </p><p>Also there’s only one chapter left :( I’ll find other fanfics to transfer over here (most of them are incomplete though)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Last Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Frank’s POV</span>
</p><p>I quickly walked into the classroom. All I needed was to see Gerard. To tell him that I loved him. “Gerard!!”</p><p>Gerard looked up at me. He stared at me. “What??”</p><p>I walked over. “I... I love you..” I murmured. All Gerard did was smile. Then we kissed.</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that’s it. I’d like to thank everyone who came along for the cringe, I hope it made your day a little better! If I make the YouTube series or anything else relating to this, I’ll link it!</p><p>Also, I’ve been working on a frerard one shot, it isn’t nearly done but I might just make it a short story split into a few chapters to put on my main! So check that out soon if you’d like!</p><p>Ok wait one more note. I found a few incomplete fics and one shots that I can switch names to, and I also found my first ever fanfic so I will be putting those up on this account soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>